The Reason, Darry and Ponyboy
by SpeakingMyMindToday
Summary: Semi-song FF. Slash. Darry tells Pony about how he makes him want to change. Review and tell me if I should re-write this with non-lyric dialogue and make it into a several chapter story. I'm setting it as complete. Let me know if I should re-write it though, seriously guys!


(Song FanFiction. Well… I guess it really isn't even a Song FF anymore XD There's a lot of backstory. It's kinda long and goes on. Grill me for it if you want, I need advice. Anyway, Darry/Ponyboy slash. Don't like it, don't read. The Reason by Hoobastank. Review, please!)

"**I'm not a perfect person,**" Darry stated quietly to his little brother. He was sitting with Ponyboy on the couch in the living room while Soda was showering. Darry decided to apologize for making Ponyboy feel like he needed to run away with Johnny. Luckily, Soda found him before anything too serious happened. Ponyboy looked down, not wanting to deal with all of this emotion at once. Ponyboy had the day off of school, but Darry and Soda still needed to go to work. Darry sighed and held Ponyboy's hand. Darry wanted so badly for Pony to know how much he loved him… More than brother love. "**There's many things I wish I didn't do… But I continue learning,**" Darry attempted to convince Pony. Darry had started to take consideration into what Soda was saying about how he treated their little brother. "**I never meant to do those things to you,**" He continued, looking down, trying to say sorry to Pony. He was making this way more complicated than it needed to be.

"**And so I have to say before I go that I just want you to know…**"

Darry leaned in closer and took Pony's hands. Pony looked up with a blush. What was Darry doing?  
"**I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be… A reason to start over new… And the reason is you.**"

Darry came closer before pulling Pony in a close hug.

"**I'm sorry that I hurt you.**"

Pony's blush grew as well as some tears. He was so surprised that Darry would come out and say this. He was never this way. Never emotional. Never apologetic… Pony liked it. Perhaps a little too much. He nuzzled deep into Darry's shoulder as he thought of what he and Johnny talked about when they were on the run.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah?"  
"…Have you ever thought about…"

"…Thought about what, Pony?"  
"…Th-Thought about… L-Liking boys…?"  
"…W-Well…I-I mean…Y-Yeah…E-Everyone has those feelings…A-At least once…R-Right…?"  
"W-Well yeah…I guess…Wh-Who…Who was your's about…?"  
"…D-Dallas…"  
"…Oh…Makes sense…"  
"…Y-You?"  
"…Promise you'll still be my friend?"  
"Of course, Pony…"  
"You won't think I'm…G-Gross?"  
"…P-Promise…"  
"…D-Darry…"  
After a moment of taking that in, Johnny just slowly nodded and came to terms with it. He guessed that it made sense. He didn't really care. I mean, as long as Pony's happy, right? He was his best friend and wouldn't shun him for just that.

Pony snapped back into reality to find himself still in a hug with Darry, only their faces being very close.

"…**It's something I must live with every day,**" Darry continued. "**And all the pain I put you through… I wish I could take it all away.**"

'**And be the one who catches all of your tears,**' Darry's sub conscious rang. No, he couldn't say that. He was so jealous that /Soda/ got to hug Pony all the time, that /Soda/ got to spend more time with him, that /Soda/ got to sleep in a bed with him, that /Soda/ got to comfort him, that Pony loved /Soda/ more.

Darry decided to mentally shake it off and continue.

"**That's why I need you to hear…**"  
Pony finally began really /listening/, since he hadn't been before.

"**I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new… And the reason is you.**"

Pony listened to that last part echo in his mind.

**And the reason is you… And the reason is you… And the reason is you… **

Darry sighed and thought that he wasn't getting through to Pony. He decided to begin to say it all again.

"**I'm not a perfect person…**" Darry began, before his words were cut off.

Cut off by an action.  
A very physical… Action.

The action of his little brother's lips being pressed to his.

Pony's lips were as soft as they looked.

And they also carried more emotion that Darry anticipated.

Did this mean that Pony liked him, too?

Or did he just feel sorry for him?

"**I never meant to do those things to you, **Darry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you… I-I... Oh…" He slowly backed off of Darry, afraid that he would be mad for kissing him. Boys didn't kiss, huh? Pony forgot that. He didn't mean to let a bolt of his emotions get the best of him.

To Pony's surprise, Darry just smiled and hugged him.

"You like me, huh, Pony?"  
"…Y-Y-Y…"  
"That's okay. …Hey, come on, don't be scared…"

Darry leaned in and gave Pony a tender kiss.

He pulled away and smiled at the blushing Pony.  
"**And so I have to say before I go…**" Darry began to wrap it up, hearing Soda turn the shower water off.

"**That I just want you to know I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new… And the reason is you.**"  
"Oh yeah?" Pony smiled, taking this as a challenge.  
"**I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know…**" Pony leaned in. "**A reason for all that I do…**" he trailed off, referencing to the heated kiss. He finally finished with a…  
"**And the reason is you.**"


End file.
